


A Knock at the Door

by WelshAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy, loves all things Dean Winchester/Jensen Ackles, Sara loves all things Castiel/Misha Collins and they are both huge Destiel fans.  Both of them are around 25 years old, Sara is a nurse and Katy works as an IT consultant/web designer.  In the middle of a  Supernatural marathon they are interrupted by a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can See Him Too?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this photo (see link below) on Twitter and the subsequent conversation that followed between three Supernatural fans, along with loud laughing, sniggering and evil thoughts…..
> 
> http://www.cwtv.com/shows/supernatural/photos/000612708d7
> 
> The photo is from the episode "Dead in the Water"  
> Disclaimer - obviously I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters or actors named.

A cushion flew across the room, hitting Katy with pinpoint accuracy, “We are not watching The French Mistake again!” Sara yelled at Katy, who was ducking behind the door to avoid any retaliatory missiles.

“Best episode ever!” Katy shouted back, barely avoiding the cushion which had been aimed at her head.

“No! I refuse to watch the love of my life, my future husband, have his throat cut again, I can’t take it anymore, the pain is too much!” Sara shouted, starting to giggle.

Katy peeped out from around the door, grinning at her best friend, “Future husband? Does Misha Collins know that you’re planning to marry him?”

“Says the girl who calls herself the real Mrs Jensen Ackles!” Sara giggled. Katy burst out laughing as another cushion flew across the room.

“Shut up!! It’ll happen one day, you wait and see! Now go and get the popcorn while I put the dvd in.” Katy went over to the display unit, also known as the Supernatural shrine taking the opportunity to put on the French Mistake while Sara was in the kitchen.

Coming back in, Sara put the popcorn bowl between them on the table, adding to the general clutter of essential Supernatural viewing supplies that were piled up. These included most of the snacks and junk food from the kitchen, bottles of soda, chocolate and a large box of tissues for when the writers stabbed them in the heart again. Settling down on the sofa, Katy grabbed the remote control and hit play, Sara groaning when she realised which episode they were watching. “I hate you so much right now, it’s horrible when Misha dies, can’t we skip this one?” Katy grinned, “No, I didn’t complain when Jensen dies at the end of Season 3.” “But he gets resurrected in the next season, Misha was just killed and that was it.” Sara said grumpily. “Sssh!! It’s starting,” Katy said.

They settled down on the sofa, both of them holding on to their Supernatural teddy bears, found on some remote part of the internet and ordered within two minutes of finding them, to hell with the cost. Katy had a Dean bear with green eyes, jeans, shirt, leather jacket and a Samulet, and Sara had a Castiel bear with blue eyes, blue suit, shirt, twisted blue tie and a trench coat. Although they would never admit it to anyone else, both of them had fallen asleep more than once hugging their bears.

As the familiar opening titles began both girls watched avidly, despite almost knowing every episode word for word. As usual, Katy was also on Twitter, telling her followers what she was watching and tweeting her favourite lines. When they got to Sara’s favourite scene, the one where Sam and Dean think they have found Castiel, she grabbed the remote and insisted on re-watching several times, drooling over the way that Misha loosened his tie and smiled. Katy finally got the remote back before that part of the dvd was worn out, sighing loudly at her friend’s protests.

Just before they got to the scene of Misha tweeting in his car, there was a loud knock on the door. Both girls turned to look at each other, visitors were rare and their friends knew that they were having a Supernatural marathon over this three day weekend and did not want to be disturbed. There was another loud knock on the door, sighing Sara eventually got up, Katy hitting pause on the remote. Another loud knock was followed by Sara shouting “Alright, hold on!” as she walked towards the door.

Katy was tapping her foot on the floor, waiting impatiently for Sara to come back. As she reached out for some popcorn, she heard Sara make a strangled scream. “Sara? What’s wrong?” she called out as she got up and moved quickly to the front door. Going around the corner she practically skidded to a halt, leaning on the wall for support when she looked at the door. Sara was standing there, mouth open, her hand still on the door handle, a weird mix of confusion and delight on her face. There, leaning against the door with an impatient look on his face, was someone who looked very much like Jensen Ackles.

Katy squeezed her eyes shut and counted to five before looking again, no, he was still there. Wondering if they had started putting hallucinogenics into popcorn she looked at Sara who was still staring at the man, “Umm, I’m not dreaming this am I? You can see him too?” she said in a stunned tone. Sara reached out without looking and pinched her arm hard, making her yelp. “You’re definitely awake,” she said, her voice still sounding stunned.

The man was looking in through the glass-panelled door, his irritation evident as his green eyes moved from Sara to Katy, his eyebrows raised. He knocked again, mouthing the words “Open the door”. The two girls looked at each other, “Isn’t Jensen in Vancouver, getting ready for Season 10?” Katy said, already knowing the answer thanks to Twitter and her fangirl ninja skills. “Well either he took a wrong turn from the airport and ended up on our front porch, or that’s his doppelganger…” Sara’s voice trailed off as the man knocked on the door again, thumping hard with his fist, shouting out for them to open up.

They looked at each other, was this actually happening? Was that an irate Jensen Ackles on their porch or had they been moved into another dimension? Katy dialled a 9 and a 1 on her phone, finger poised for the next number, and nodded to Sara, “Well, here we go,” she said breathlessly as Sara slowly opened the door……


	2. You....You're Him....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy and Sara find out if they've got Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins in their house, or is it actually Dean and Castiel.....?

“Finally,” said a familiar sounding voice as Sara opened the door, her eyes locked on the man standing in front of her. Trying to catch her breath, if this wasn’t Jensen Ackles standing on their front porch it was his twin, she tried to speak, “Ummm…are…you…ummm” was all she was capable of saying at that moment. Frowning she tried again, “Uhhh…can…ummm….who…” she shrugged her shoulders helplessly, resorting to body language as her brain had obviously taken a short vacation. The man leaned against the door frame, his arms folded, one foot in front of the other, a slight smirk on his face as he watched her struggle to speak. Sara took a deep breath, she could do this, she was never lost for words! “You…you’re him! Jensen…Jensen Ackles..,” she stopped as the man took a step back, a look of horror creeping slowly across his face, “Dammit…not this place again…” He lifted his head up and called out, “Cas, get your feathery ass down here now!”

Sara took a step back, running into Katy who had moved closer to the door, “Ow!” she yelped as Sara stood on her foot, “What’s going on? Did he just call for Cas?” Sara looked at her, a mixture of confusion, excitement and fear on her face, “Yeah…he did!” They turned to look at him, Katy about to say something when she heard a loud fluttering of wings and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

She froze, a pitiful squeal escaping from her mouth, partly out of terror and partly out of excitement. Sara’s eyes widened, her mouth dropped open as she held onto Katy, struggling to breath. “K…Katy…it’s…” Sara’s voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back and with about as much grace as a baby giraffe, she collapsed onto the floor. Unfortunately, as she hadn’t let go of Katy, this meant that she ended up sprawled alongside her, looking up at the two strange men in their house.

Rolling his eyes, the man stepped forward holding his hand out to Katy to help her up. Staring in horror, she pushed herself back and scrambled up onto her feet, backing away, only stopping when she hit something tall, hard and warm. She froze again, as she heard an unmistakeable gravelly voice behind her, “You appear to be standing on my foot.”

Moving forward, finding herself panting slightly she looked up at the man by the door, he looked like Jensen Ackles but was dressed like Dean Winchester. No, this had to be some kind of junk food induced dream…turning she looked behind her and found herself gasping as she looked into cerulean blue angelic eyes….Misha Collins, but dressed like Castiel. Her head turned from one to the other, her mouth open as her brain desperately tried to make sense of it all.

There was an exasperated sigh from Jensen….no Dean…oh whoever he was, he did not sound happy. “Cas, your angel mojo has screwed up. We’re in that reality again, the one where I’m something called Jensen and you’re Misha.” Castiel…..no Misha…oh who cares at this point, tilted his head slightly to one side, “This is not that reality Dean, my “angel mojo” is working normally.” Dean/Jensen rolled his eyes again, “Then why did she call me Jensen Ackles?” he said pointing to the still unconscious Sara.

“Ummm,” said Katy, “Can…c…can I say something?” she said looking at Dean/Jensen and Castiel/Misha. As both men turned to look at her, Katy found herself blushing and stammering even more, “I…I…this is not the reality that…that you think it…is..” she trailed off as Dean/Jensen glared at her. “Then why call me by that actor’s name?” he said coldly. “Well….uhhh…you see in this reality, you,” she said pointing at Castiel/Misha, “I…mean…Misha…not umm…Castiel is alive. In the reality that…that you think you’re in…Misha was killed…” Katy stopped talking as Dean/Jensen stepped over Sara as if she wasn’t there and grabbed her arm, glaring at her, “Say that again?” he growled.

“Dean, there is no need to be angry. We are obviously in a different reality.” Castiel said firmly. Katy looked up at Dean, and for a second it was as if her body had forgotten to breathe, Dean’s eyes were black. She let out a loud yell, pulling away and tried to run back into the house, she had to get away. Castiel stepped forward and held her firmly, his hand over her mouth, “He will not harm you, please stay calm.” He looked over at Dean, “You promised me that you could control yourself Dean,” he said firmly.

Dean closed his eyes, sighing in annoyance as he tried to relax. When he looked at them again, his eyes were back to normal, “Happy?” he said sarcastically. Castiel let go of Katy, she stood, gasping for air between the two of them, looking from one to the other, “You’re Dean…you’re a demon…like at the end of Season 9….and you…you’re Castiel….what the hell…I..” she stopped, looking over at Sara who had just opened her eyes, looking at them in total disbelief.

“K…Katy? Ummm….what…what’s going on?” Sara said, clinging onto the door as she tried to get the room to stop spinning. Katy moved slowly towards her, keeping a close eye on both Dean and Castiel, “Sara, I…I’m not sure…can you stand up?” Katy said as calmly as she could. Although a bit wobbly, Sara managed to stand, leaning on Katy slightly. “I’ll get you some water…” Katy said, pulling Sara towards the kitchen as quickly as she could.

Sara let out a muted squeak as Dean moved in front of them, “You two can stay right here, I’ll get the water,” he said firmly. Katy rolled her eyes before she could stop herself, “This is our house, you have no right to order me…” she stopped talking as Dean narrowed his eyes glaring at her, “Stay,” he snarled, his eyes shifting to black again.

“Dean, if you can’t behave I will have no choice but to send you back to Sam,” Castiel said in a warning tone. Dean flinched, his eyes returning to normal, “Alright,” he snarled and stepped to one side. As Katy cautiously moved forward, Dean caught hold of her arm, “I’ll come to the kitchen with you, just in case you get any ideas involving salt,” he smirked, as he marched them off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reposted this chapter as it wasn't showing up for some reason.
> 
> Sam wasn't originally going to be in this story but after another conversation on Twitter I have decided to include both him and Gabriel later on in the story, I couldn't resist it!
> 
> As usual, no beta, so any mistakes are all my own work. Feel free to comment, I'd love to know what you think of this story. Enjoy!


	3. This Is Where We Need To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, but do Sara and Katy really want to know the answers...?

Dean stood there, glaring at Katy as she got some water for Sara, letting her sit at the kitchen table to drink it. Sara, still feeling confused, was looking anxiously at Katy as she drank, her eyes drifting to Dean and then over to Castiel. Katy looked over at Dean, well, she assumed that it was Dean, and cleared her throat, “So…why…why did you knock at our door?” she asked tentatively.

Dean looked at her, his green eyes expressionless, “Ask angel boy over there,” he snapped, glaring at Castiel, his eyes narrowed. “I told you Dean, this is where we need to be,” Castiel said calmly. “Umm…that doesn’t actually answer my question, and uh…why wouldn’t you want to go back to Sam?” Katy asked carefully.

A second later Katy jumped and Sara’s glass dropped to the floor as Dean slammed his hands down on the kitchen table, “None of your goddamn business!” he shouted and stormed out of the kitchen, muttering under his breath. The girls sat there, open-mouthed, as Dean shot out of the house, slamming the door so hard the glass rattled. Castiel stood in the kitchen, sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “What’s his problem?” said Katy, staring as Dean walked back and fore along the front porch, shaking his head and shouting.

“Dean has some issues with Sam at the moment,” Castiel said quietly. Katy and Sara looked at each other, still wondering what the hell was going on. “Issues?” asked Katy. Castiel sighed again and sat down at the table, Sara immediately blushing as she looked at him, staring at him in wonder. “I was away for several weeks, trying to find information to release Dean from being a Knight of Hell, without hurting him. When I eventually returned to the bunker, Sam and Dean were no longer speaking to each other.”

Sara cleared her throat, “Uh…well that’s nothing new, Sam and Dean are always arguing…uh…Castiel.” She looked away blushing again. “It is true that they do disagree but when I returned to the bunker, Sam had chained and locked Dean into the dungeon. Apparently he had been there for over a week while Sam tried to cure him.” Castiel said quietly.

“What?” said Sara, “Like he tried to cure Crowley?” she said loudly. Castiel looked at her calmly, “Yes, which is why Dean is so angry. The cure was very painful and Sam was very frustrated that it did not seem to work. Of course he was not to know that as a Knight of Hell, Dean would be immune to the cure, it simply tortured him.” Castiel stopped for a second as the front door slammed open and Dean stormed back in.

“Hey!” shouted Katy, “This is our house you know!” Castiel looked up, with a small smile, as he watched Dean’s reaction. Dean stood and looked at the three of them, a mix of anger and frustration played across his face, “I…well…..son of a bitch!” he said angrily punching out at the air. Both Sara and Katy stared at Castiel in surprise as he chuckled, biting at his bottom lip.

Castiel looked up at Dean, their eyes meeting for a very long moment, Castiel’s head tilted to one side. Sara nudged Katy, “eye fucking”, she mouthed the words before she and Katy dissolved into giggles, the tension in the room broken. Dean and Castiel looked at them confused, “Uhh…why are you laughing?” Dean asked. “UST” squealed Sara, before she and Katy continued laughing.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other in confusion, “UST?” Dean asked. “Un….oh god…unrelieved sex….sexual tension!” Sara managed to say before she and Katy dissolved yet again into almost hysterical giggles. “I believe they are referring to our profound bond Dean,” Castiel said, and although those words sounded innocent, the look he was giving Dean most definitely wasn’t.

Sara, who had been watching Castiel closely, (when else would she ever get an opportunity to do that!), stopped laughing, her breath catching in her throat as she saw Dean lick his lips slowly, a knowing look in his green eyes as he looked at Castiel. She kicked at Sara under the table, tilting her head towards Dean and Castiel who now seemed oblivious to them. For what seemed the tenth time in as many minutes, Katy’s mouth dropped open as she looked at them. Sara kicked her again under the table, “Destiel?” she mouthed the word, her eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and delight.

Castiel turned to look at them, his blue eyes almost unreadable as he slowly smiled, “This reality has many similarities with our own,” his smile becoming almost wicked as he looked over at Dean. “However, Dean and I have not experienced carnal knowledge of each other.” Dean shook his head, a small smile on his face, the expression in his eyes unreadable. Sara grinned, “I thought you were still a virgin Castiel,” she said with a smirk, looking at Katy.

She stopped smiling when Castiel turned towards her, his blue eyes fixed on her, “I have not experienced carnal knowledge of Dean, that does not mean that I am a virgin,” he said firmly, then a downright evil smirk spread across his face as his eyes drifted over Sara. An almost inaudible whimper escaped from her mouth before she could stop it and Sara blushed, tearing her eyes away.

Dean chuckled as he looked at them, “Cas,” he said, raising an eyebrow at him, a questioning look on his face, “What are you doing?” Castiel dropped his head down, biting at his bottom lip again, a look of wicked intent on his face, “I told you that we needed to be in this reality for a reason, Dean,” he said, placing a lot of emphasis on the word reason.

Looking up, Castiel stared at Dean for nearly a minute, an almost silent conversation of knowing looks passing between them. Katy and Sara sat there watching this, wondering what on earth was going on. Dean looked at Katy, then looked at Castiel, who nodded firmly, “That is your reason for being here in this reality Dean,” he said, his voice deepening, turning to look at Sara, “And this is my reason for being here in this reality.” Katy and Sara looked at them in disbelief, “What….what are you talking about?” Katy asked. Dean and Castiel glanced at each other, and with a single nod, Dean began to walk towards Katy, as Castiel stood up and reached his hand out to Sara……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, things are going to get "interesting" in the fourth chapter so please hold on everyone (and Sam will be more than just mentioned as this story continues!)
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are my own, please comment, I'd love to know what you think of this story, enjoy!


	4. How Is That Going To Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy and Sara are asked a question

Katy and Sara looked at each other, they stood up and moved away from Dean and Castiel, until they were backed up to the kitchen counter. “Um…what the hell is going on?” Sara said, as Dean and Castiel continued to move towards them. “I believe I said that we needed to be in this reality for a reason,” Castiel said calmly, moving slowly around the kitchen table towards Sara, Dean mirroring his movement on the other side.

“I heard that bit, but what do you mean by reason?” said Katy, moving closer to Sara, staring at Dean as he smiled. “I plan to release Dean from being a Knight of Hell, and coming to this reality is part of the spell. And in order for that spell to work, we require something from both of you.” Castiel said as he moved closer to Sara.

“What….what do you want from us?” Katy gasped, trying to pull back further from Dean as he stepped towards her. Castiel looked at Dean and they both stopped moving for a second, “We do not wish to harm either of you, please trust us.” Castiel said softly. “Then what…what do you want?” Katy asked again, her eyes flickering from Dean to Castiel.

Dean cleared his throat, “Cas, maybe if you let me explain?” he said, looking at Castiel with a soft smile on his face. Castiel nodded in agreement and took a step back from Katy. “Castiel has found a spell, it can release me without hurting me. But we need something to make it work and this reality is where it’s been hidden.” Dean said quietly. Katy and Sara looked at each other, “What’s been hidden?” Sara asked, her uncertainty giving way to curiosity.

“An amulet,” Dean said quietly. “Do you mean the Samulet?” Sara asked, her eyes lighting up a little. “Because Katy has one on her Dean bear, maybe that’s it!” Castiel chuckled softly, “I wish it were that simple. The amulet was hidden some years ago, after Dean foolishly discarded it. It has taken a long time to locate.”

Sara looked at Castiel, “But what do you need from us? We don’t know where it is.” Dean grinned, biting at his bottom lip gently, “Actually, you do and you don’t.” Sara frowned, “That doesn’t make any sense?” Castiel stepped forward a little, “The exact location of the amulet was given to you both. However, the method of retrieving the exact location is a little….unorthodox,” he said with a small smile.

“Unorthodox? Will you stop talking in riddles and just tell us?” Katy snapped in frustration at Castiel. Dean looked at them both, “Cas, just tell them, the same way you told me,” he said firmly. Shrugging his shoulders, Castiel looked at the two girls who were still trying to blend into the kitchen counter, “According to the research, the exact location has been stored in your minds. And the only way it can be accessed is when both of you experience physical pleasure, at the same time…and you must also be holding each other’s hand.” Castiel looked pointedly at both Katy and Sara, whilst Dean stood there still smiling.

“How is that going to help…I mean….there must be another way….” Katy’s voice trailed off as the words began to sink in, “Wait…physical pleasure….do you mean…an orgasm…?” Katy looked at Sara, both of them blushing a little. “Oh no, you don’t understand, we’re friends, not lovers!” Sara said laughing a little in embarrassment.

Castiel frowned, “That information is not of import, we need to locate the amulet before the next full moon, which is tomorrow,” he said calmly. “Well, maybe we could…umm….take care of ourselves?” Katy said, blushing furiously as Dean smirked. Castiel shook his head, an odd look in his eyes as he began to move closer to Sara, “No, that would not work. Both of you have to experience physical pleasure from a man,” he said as he reached out to touch Sara’s arm gently, “Or from an angel,” his voice dropped slightly as he looked at her. Dean then reached out to Katy, “Or from a Knight of Hell,” he said, his voice husky as he touched her shoulder.

Katy and Sara stood still for a second, trying to take in what they had just heard. “So…” Sara said shakily as Castiel began to caress her arm, “You…you expect us to just…sleep with you?” Castiel shook his head, “I was referring to intercourse, not sleeping,” he said smirking lightly. Sara’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at him, Katy’s hand clutching her arm tightly.

Katy took a deep breath, “Ok….um, Castiel? Dean? Can you give me and Sara a few minutes to think about this?” Katy looked hopefully at the two of them, trying to shut up the fangirl part of her mind which was shouting *go for it, it’s Dean freaking Winchester!* Dean and Castiel looked at each other and then nodded, moving to the kitchen door, standing next to each other.

Katy pulled Sara to the far corner of the kitchen, “Sara, what do you think?” she asked quietly, her eyes looking confused and hopeful. Sara shrugged her shoulders, “Well, it feels like we’re in a really weird episode of Supernatural,” Katy grinned, “I know, but could we do this? Should we?” Katy said, biting at her bottom lip, her eyes shining a little. Sara wrinkled her nose, “I’m not sure about us holding hands when we…” she broke down giggling, “Oh god, I can’t believe we’re actually having this conversation!”

Katy laughed quietly, “I know! But when else would we ever get an opportunity like this? I think we should, but only if you want to.” Sara looked at her, Katy had always been a bit more confident than her but they’d been best friends since they were stuck in the same summer camp at 12 years old. Sara frowned for a second, “We should ask them to explain a bit more about the spell, just in case it hurts or something.” Katy nodded, “Good idea, does that mean that you’d do it?” she raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her face. “Only if you want to Katy,” Sara said firmly. “It’s Dean Winchester Sara, what do you think?” Katy said with a smirk. “And that’s Castiel, what do you think?” Sara said, an almost evil grin on her face. They looked at each other for a second and then hugged, “Let’s do it,” Katy said.

Dean and Castiel had been watching this conversation with interest, and began to smile when the girls turned to look at them. “Ok, we’ll do it, but we have a few conditions,” Katy said. “Conditions?” asked Castiel. “Yes, we want to know exactly how the spell will work, and if will hurt or not,” Katy asked. Castiel smiled, “When you experience physical pleasure at the same time and you are holding hands, the information will be released to both myself and Dean. It will not hurt either of you.” Katy frowned, “And then you’ll be able to find the amulet?”

Castiel looked at them, “Well, that is the first part of the spell. But it is complicated.” “What do you mean by complicated?” Katy asked, a little uneasy. Castiel continued, “It is only right that you know all the information before we commence. The location of the amulet has been stored in several minds, you and Sara have the first part of the location. The second part has been stored with two other minds in this reality.” Castiel said calmly.

“Who?” asked Sara. Dean cleared his throat, looking at Katy and Sara, “According to Cas, the other two minds are Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry! And it looks like this story is going to be longer than I thought - next chapter will be *interesting* (blushes)!!  
> Any mistakes are all my own as no beta
> 
> And if anyone is wondering, any real people in this story are assumed to be single :)
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment :)


	5. The Second Part Is More Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy and Sara learn the full implications of the spell, but will they agree....?

There was an almost unearthly squeal from Katy, “Jensen and Misha?” she yelled, her voice hitting a frequency that even had Dean wincing. “Oh…wait, hold on a second…..are you….ummm….do we…” she stopped and stared at Dean and Castiel. Dean raised an eyebrow, “Cas? How about you try and explain the second part of the spell,” he said with a sly grin. Castiel gave him a loaded and heated look, the pair of them locking eyes for just that little bit too long, leaving Katy and Sara smirking as Dean blushed.

Finally breaking eye contact, Castiel turned to look at Katy and Sara, “The second part of the spell is a little more complicated. In order to release the second part of the location, Jensen and Misha will have to be holding hands when they achieve physical pleasure with both of you,” he said calmly. If Katy’s eyebrows had moved up her forehead any higher at this point they would have disappeared, “You mean, me and Sara have to have sex with Jensen and Misha?” she said, her voice getting higher as her inner fangirl began screaming woohoo inside her head.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” said Castiel. Katy frowned, “What does that mean?” she asked, her voice full of suspicion. Castiel shook his head, obviously getting irritated at having to explain, “Katy, you will be with Jensen, Sara will be with Misha, and at the point of physical pleasure both Jensen and Misha will have to hold hands,” he said. “And then you’ll have the location of the amulet?” Sara asked, finally finding her voice again.

“Unfortunately no,” said Castiel, sounding annoyed, “As I said the second part is more complicated. Once the second part of the location has been released, then both Misha and Jensen…” Dean stepped forward, shaking his head at Castiel smiling. “Dude, remember what happened when you tried to explain this to me? You had to write it down in the end,” he said grinning. Castiel laughed softly, “It is confusing. Do you have a pen and some paper?” he asked Katy.

Katy grabbed a notebook and pen and handed them to Castiel. He sat at the table and quickly wrote a sequence of names, and then gave it to Katy and Sara.

_Dean + Katy                       Castiel + Sara_

_Jensen + Katy                    Misha + Sara_

_Castiel + Dean                   Jensen + Misha_

Katy and Sara looked at the note, mouths dropping open in surprise, with pointed looks at Dean and Castiel, “So…you and Dean then?” Sara said gleefully, as Castiel and Dean smirked a little. “Do you think Jensen and Misha will actually do this?” Katy asked, “I mean, a lot of their fans would love them to be together but in real life, I don’t know,” she said. Castiel’s smirk deepened, “What?” Sara asked, her fangirl senses tingling, “You know something, don’t you?” she said quickly.

“It appears that they would have no objections to this arrangement,” Castiel said smugly. Sara leaned forward, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? That Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins are…” she took a breath, “together in real life?” Castiel simply nodded and then flinched at the high pitched squealing from Sara and Katy. Dean cleared his throat pointedly at Castiel, “You’d better tell them the rest dude,” he said quickly.

“What? There’s more to the spell?” asked Katy, looking worried. Castiel nodded and then took the notebook back, and wrote quickly before handing it back.

_Jensen + Misha + Katy                   Dean + Castiel + Sara_

This information wiped the smiles of both of the girl’s faces as they took in this information. “A threesome….?” Sara gasped as she looked at Dean and Castiel. “You’re kidding…right?” asked Katy. Dean and Castiel shook their heads, “It’s the third part of the spell that has to be carried out under the full moon tomorrow night,” Castiel said quietly, “Once that has happened, I will have the full location of the amulet and will be able to cure Dean.”

Sara and Katy sat down at the table, not sure if their legs would support them as they thought about this latest development. Getting their heads around the first part of the spell was tricky enough, even though it meant fulfilling a fangirl’s wildest fantasy, but a threesome? Castiel added quietly, “Although, curing Dean would require the help of his brother and the help of one of my brothers.” Dean snarled, “I don’t need Sam’s help,” glaring at Castiel. “We have already discussed this Dean, it has to be done,” Castiel said quietly. Dean was muttering under his breath, his arms folded, the only recognisable words being “son of bitch” and “damn archangels”.

Katy and Sara looked at each other, both of them looking a little worried, could they really deal with a threesome? Even with two of their greatest fangirl fantasies? Castiel looked at them, a spark of compassion flickering in those blue eyes, “Katy, Sara, I know that you are feeling overwhelmed but we wouldn’t force you into anything. Please…” his head dropped down slightly as he sighed, “this is the only way that I can heal Dean, release him from being a Knight of Hell, I…” Castiel stopped talking, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

Dean looked over, “Cas,” he said gently, walking over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder slowly, “It’s alright.” Castiel looked away for a second, then put his hand on top of Dean’s, his eyes closing for a minute. Katy and Sara stood up and walked over to them, their faces filled with concern. Dean looked at them, “Will you help us?” he asked softly. Katy and Sara looked at each other, reaching out to hold each other’s hands, “Yes, we’ll help you” they said calmly, both of them beginning to smile as they stood there.

The four of them stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before Sara giggled, “Talk about an awkward silence!” which led to Katy laughing along with Dean, even Castiel managing a slight chuckle. The tension now broken between them, Dean looked at Castiel, an almost silent conversation obviously passing between them. “Well, shall we?” Dean said, offering a hand to Katy as Castiel reached out for Sara, both girls glanced at each other, nodded, and with a deep breath and their inner fangirls shouting “finally!!” they left the kitchen, heading upstairs……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! I know I promised some...shall we say...smut...*blushes wildly* in this chapter but it took a little longer to explain the spell and let my characters agree to help (like anyone could say no to Dean and Castiel lol) but it will be in the next chapter, I promise!!
> 
> As usual, no beta so any mistakes are all my own work.
> 
> Just to clarify, in my little world where this story is set, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins are both single, no families, no wives.


	6. Sara, I Think We Might Need Some Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy and Sara choose a bedroom, Dean and Castiel get busy....

The four of them stopped on the landing for a minute, “Which room?” asked Dean softly. “Well, I’ve got the biggest bed, but Katy’s room is bigger than mine,” Sara said thoughtfully. Katy grinned, “Your room it is then,” as she walked down the landing, pulling Dean behind her. Sara giggled as she and Castiel followed them through the door, almost running into Dean who was standing there eyes wide.

In one corner of the room there was a collection of life-size cardboard cut-outs of the Supernatural cast. The ones of Dean and Castiel were next to each other, both were wearing flower crowns. All along two walls were posters and pictures of the cast, and another wall was covered with posters and pictures of Misha Collins. Several shelves held more memorabilia, a model of the Impala, coffee mugs, a replica Angel Blade, key rings, bracelets, necklaces, even a set of POP dolls of the cast.

Dean turned slowly to look at Katy, frowning slightly, “Does your room look like this?” he said hesitantly. Katy smirked, “Well, there’s more pictures of Dean…well you…in my room, but pretty much,” she said happily. Castiel stood there looking around the room, “Why is that likeness of me wearing a crown made of flowers?” he asked slowly. Katy and Sara broke down in fits of giggles and plucking up their courage, pulled Dean and Castiel into the room.

Katy and Sara sat on either side of the bed and looked up at Dean and Castiel, “So…” she said softly, biting at her lip a little, “we should…” she stopped as Dean stepped forward, pulling off his jacket and then his boots, before standing by her, a teasing smile on his face. Castiel had taken off his trenchcoat and was loosening his tie, smiling at Sara as she gasped a little. He stood by her, the smile getting wider as he reached out and gently ran his hand down her cheek, his thumb stroking softly over her mouth as she blushed.

Dean sat down by Katy and with a soft smile, reached out and kissed her gently, one hand running slowly down her back. As her breath caught in her throat, he smiled again, “It’s ok Katy, just relax.” Katy took a deep breath as she looked at Dean and then smiled as she pulled him closer, moving back a little on the bed. As Dean leaned in to kiss her again she let out a soft moan, which made Sara giggle in embarrassment. She dropped her head and laughed along with her, “Sara! I think we might need some music,” she said quickly. Sara grinned as she looked at her and after a quick check of her iPod, “Got it!” she said happily and pressed play. Katy smirked as Ready for Love by Bad Company began playing, Sara giggling a little as she turned back to Castiel.

Dean frowned, “What? This song is a classic!” he said, before turning his attention back to Katy. She blushed as he leaned over her, his arm behind her as he gently urged her to lay down on the bed, kissing her softly. She began to relax, still not quite believing that this was actually happening as she felt the warmth of his body next to hers. Dean began to kiss her neck softly as she moaned, his tongue tracing over her pulse as he bit gently.

Sara, for once not the shy one was unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt as they kissed, her heart was racing as his tongue explored her mouth. He pulled away from her for a second as he took off the shirt, raising an eyebrow at Sara with a little smile of challenge. Meeting his gaze she pulled off her t-shirt smiling at him, getting lost in his cerulean blue eyes. Castiel ‘s eyes trailed over her slowly, as he took off his shoes, then as his hands moved to his belt, Sara shook her head and reached out, unbuckling his belt for him. He gasped a little as her hands touched him, reaching out to kiss her, one hand threading through her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Dean pulled away for a second, “Too many clothes,” he murmured with a smirk, before pulling off his shirt and t-shirt, letting them fall on the floor by the side of the bed. Katy bit at her lip as she looked at him, her hand reaching out to trace the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Smiling she sat up and took off her t-shirt, letting out a little squeal as Dean unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zip down slowly. She giggled as Dean took her jeans off, throwing them behind him as he grinned down at her before slowly unbuckling his belt. With another smile, he was soon out of his jeans, leaning over her as he bit and sucked gently at her neck. Katy felt her breath quicken, running her arms down his back and pulling him closer as she arched her back.

Sara soon had Castiel out of his suit pants, throwing them on the floor with a giggle before Castiel with a grin pulled her jeans off. He ran his hand down one arm, tracing his fingers over her skin as she softly said his name. He knelt back before pulling her up effortlessly, his hands on her hips as he pulled her close, thrusting his hips up gently as she moaned. Kissing and biting at her neck, seemingly able to hit every spot that drove her out of mind, Castiel unfastened her bra, sliding it out from between them slowly. Katy blushed a little as Castiel looked at her, running his tongue slowly over his bottom lip as his hands caressed her. As his strong fingers brushed gently over her nipples she cried out, arching her back, clinging onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Castiel groaned, his hips thrusting up harder this time.

Dean glanced over as he heard Castiel groan, a sly smile on his face as he looked at him. Katy giggled, “Hey, you can have him later,” she said with a grin, Dean chuckled, then his eyes became almost predatory as he looked at Katy. “Still too many clothes,” he said, his voice low and husky as he stared down at her. Katy gulped a little as he pulled her up and within seconds her bra and then her panties were joining the rest of the clothes on the floor. Dean bent down and with a little grin slowly brushed his tongue over one nipple, Katy moaned loudly as he did this again, sucking a little harder as she moved her hips up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Dean groaned and moved slowly to her other nipple, gently biting and sucking as Katy moaned again.

The music on the iPod changed to Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin, Sara smiling a little as Castiel moved her down onto the bed, running his hands up her legs slowly. He raised an eyebrow at her in an almost silent request as he began to pull down her panties, Sara nodded, biting at her lip, not taking her eyes off him for a second. With a sly smile, Castiel slipped off his boxers as he glanced over at Dean with a smirk. As Sara wrapped her legs around Castiel’s waist he groaned loudly, biting and sucking at her neck as her hips thrust into him.

The sensuous beat of Dazed and Confused swept through the room, the wailing of the guitars almost muffling the heated moans from Katy and Sara. Dean smiled as his fingers trailed across Katy’s hip, dipping down slowly between her thighs, “Dean….oh god…” she gasped as she felt his finger gently enter her, his thumb brushing against her clit slowly. She thrust her hips forward, “more…please…” she groaned as he added a second finger, moving them gently in and out. He lent forward a little and began to nibble and suck at her neck, his fingers moving a little faster as Katy moaned.

Sara was gasping for breath as Castiel’s tongue brushed across her clit, his blue eyes full of intent as he looked up at her. She cried out, her hips thrusting forward as she felt two of his fingers enter her, moving slowly but firmly in and out, “Cas…oh….fuck” she moaned, as his tongue moved faster, sending tremors through her.

Dean moved down Sara’s body, biting and licking gently, his strong fingers still moving in and out as Katy gasped for breath, her hips thrusting against his hand. He dropped his head, his tongue moving slowly on her clit, his green eyes shining as he heard Katy almost scream at the sensation.

Dean and Castiel shared a heated glance for a second, before they both turned back to Katy and Sara. Castiel began to lick and suck even harder at Sara’s clit, his tongue moving faster and faster as she cried out loudly, her hands clutching at his hair as she felt her orgasm build. Castiel eased another finger into her, as her hips thrust down, her muscles tightening around them.

Katy had her head thrown back on the pillow, her back arched as Dean’s tongue moved quickly across her clit, his strong fingers moving harder and faster. Katy was gasping for breath, her muscles tightening around his fingers as her orgasm grew closer.

Sara, unable to hold on any longer, threw her head back, “Cas…fuck…yes…oh…ohhh…”, her hands clutched almost painfully in his hair as her orgasm ripped through her, Castiel groaning as he felt her muscles spasm around his fingers, his tongue not stopping for a second as Sara screamed, her back arching as she came. Castiel let her ride out her orgasm, before slowly removing his hand, his tongue slowed gently as Sara gasped for breath, recovering slowly.

Katy’s hands clutched on to the sheet beneath tightly, screaming out “Dean….I’m…oh fuck…yes…” as she came, her hips thrusting down onto Dean’s hand, her muscles clenching tightly around his fingers, Dean’s mouth licking and sucking as she came. Like Castiel, he let her ride out her orgasm before slowly removing his hand, his tongue making long lazy sweeps over her clit as Katy slowly recovered.

As Sara tried to catch her breath, she gasped, “The spell…we didn’t hold hands…” she said breathlessly. Katy managed to open one eye as she looked at her, “Oh….fuck,” she gasped out.

Castiel shook his head, “Both Dean and I have to be inside you for the spell to work,” he said calmly, “So, are you ready?” Dean and Castiel asked, as they knelt above Katy and Sara with positively evil grins as both girls moaned a little…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a chapter full of *clears throat loudly*....smut.....*runs and hides under blanket blushing furiously*....and there is so much more to come.....*evil grin*.....
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, I got completely blocked on writing this chapter, but fortunately Led Zeppelin and Bad Company came to my rescue (I highly recommend listening to their music!)
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all my own work - feel free to comment, I love to know what everyone thinks :)


	7. "Safe Sex Castiel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the spell gets going....with a loud bang! *clears throat loudly and looks away while blushing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck....I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update, I hate writer's block! I finally managed to wrestle this chapter into a corner and then yelled at it until it was finished - have fun!
> 
> *throws chapter full of smut at you and runs off squealing loudly*
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own work!

“Wait…” said Katy breathlessly to Dean, “Umm,” she turned her head, catching Sara’s eye, “Where are they?” she asked.

Sara giggled a little, “Top drawer, your side,” she said breathlessly.

Dean frowned at Katy as she reached out for the drawer, then grinned as she pulled out several condoms, handing them to him with a little smirk. Dean chuckled and grabbed two, passing one over to Castiel.

Castiel turned to look at him, his head tilted to one side slightly, “Safe sex Castiel,” Dean said with a grin and winked at him. Castiel blushed a little and bit at his lip as Sara and Katy giggled at him. Sara’s giggles stopped as Castiel narrowed his eyes a little, before smirking and tearing open the packet, his blue eyes full of promise as he looked at her.

Katy watched, biting at her bottom lip a little as Dean opened the packet with a small smirk, “Want to help?” he asked, his voice low and husky. Katy grinned wickedly as she took the condom from him, Dean groaning as he felt her fingers slowly putting it on, teasing him as she did so.

Sara couldn’t look away from Castiel’s eyes as he slowly put on the condom, his smirk widening as he reached out for her. She closed her eyes for a second, biting at her lip, “Sara?” Castiel asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Sara nodded, reluctantly opening her eyes again. Castiel was smiling gently, his blue eyes a little worried as he looked at her, “I’m ok, just a little….a little overwhelmed I think,” she said, her voice a little shaky as she spoke.

“Relax Sara, I’m just an angel of the Lord,” Castiel said with a cute grin, which deepened when Sara began to giggle. As they laughed Castiel brushed her hair back from her face gently, before she nodded and thrust her hips up, moaning as she felt him hard against her. She heard Katy giggle and glancing over, blushed as they locked eyes for a second.

“I’ll…I’m going to turn the music up,” she said quickly, still blushing as she looked over at Katy.

Dean grinned as the music changed to Closer by Nine Inch Nails, running his hands slowly down Katy’s sides, grinding his hips against her gently.

“Dean….please….” she said softly, letting her legs fall further apart, “Dean….”

Katy cried out as she felt Dean enter her slowly, holding his hips still for a few seconds, as she gasped for breath, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She groaned with frustration she wrapped her legs around Dean’s waist, thrusting her hips up firmly with a smirk as Dean moaned loudly.  “Fuck….” he said roughly, breathing heavily as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He growled low in his throat, as he began to thrust his hips, moving slowly and deeply.

Sara bit at her lip as Castiel’s hips moved forward, feeling every inch of him as he thrust deeper, kissing her gently as she rocked her hips, swallowing her soft moans. He pulled back for a second, his blue eyes darkening as he looked at her, moving his hips in a slow teasing rhythm as Sara cried out, “Cas….oh god…..please….” Castiel’s smile was anything but innocent as he began to thrust harder and deeper, leaning his head down as he kissed and nibbled at her neck.

Dean glanced over at Castiel, drinking in the breathtaking sight of the naked angel next to him. He gasped as Castiel’s blue eyes locked onto his, the heat between them rising as they looked at each other. “Cas….” Dean said quietly. Castiel’s head tilted slightly to one side as he looked at his Righteous Man, his smile softening for a second, “I know Dean….I know,” he said, his eyes flickering down to Katy and then back up to Dean as he cleared his throat with a wicked grin.

Both Katy and Sara found themselves giggling as they watched Dean and Castiel losing themselves in each other’s eyes yet again. But their giggles faded as quickly as they started when both Dean and Castiel turned their focus back onto them, their eyes full of mischief as they began thrusting their hips harder and faster. Soon, the only sounds in the room were soft moans, and repeated gasps of names, barely audible above the music.

Dean smirked as he heard the opening chords to Cherry Pie by Warrant and looked over at Castiel, his eyes gleaming. With an almost imperceptible nod from Castiel, they both began thrusting in time to the rhythm, moving faster and deeper as Katy and Sara groaned loudly. They shared another heated look as Dean moved his hand down Katy, his thumb stroking across her clit as he moved his hips faster again. Castiel grinned as he copied Dean’s move, both of them still moving in time to the music. Both Katy and Sara cried out wordlessly, their backs arching up as they felt their orgasms building, clutching at Dean and Castiel as they urged them to go deeper and faster. Dean groaned as he felt Katy’s muscles tightening around him, his thumb stroking harder against her clit. Castiel looked down at Sara, his breath catching as he felt her muscles begin to spasm.

“Sara….Katy….hold hands….NOW!” he shouted, his voice ringing through the room as he glanced over at Dean, watching as Katy threw her hand across the bed, reaching out blindly for Sara’s hand. He let out a cry of relief as their hands touched, holding onto tightly as Dean and Castiel thrust into them harder and deeper.

“Oh god….I’m…I….” Katy cried out as she felt herself on the brink of her orgasm, her hand tightened around Sara’s, listening as her friend screamed out loudly, Dean’s final thrust pushing her into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Sara’s back arched up, her head thrown back as she held onto to Katy’s hand, her orgasm tearing through her as Castiel continued to thrust deep into her.

Screams of “Dean” and “Cas” rang through the room as Katy and Sara cried out, still holding on tightly to each other’s hand as their muscles spasmed, gasping for breath as they felt themselves blacking out.

Dean and Castiel held onto them as they continued to thrust their hips, their eyes locking onto each other as they felt their orgasms get closer. With a high wordless cry, Dean thrust once more into Katy as he came, his eyes turning black as his back arched, his head thrown back. Castiel growled low in this throat as he watched Dean, his own eyes beginning to glow with an eerie blue light as he felt himself peak, letting his back arch up as he came, crying out in Enochian.

The door to the bedroom slammed open as a strong wind rushed through the room, a light beginning to glow above the bed, the music drowned out by the sound of thunder. Katy and Sara lost consciousness as the energy swept through the room, posters flapping on the walls, the cardboard figures falling to the floor as the wind got higher.

Castiel reached out to Dean, his hand gripping him where his handprint had once been, his eyes glowing as he leaned across towards him. Dean’s eyes were still black as he snarled at Castiel, their lips meeting as Castiel growled possessively, “Mine!” as they kissed, the light above the bed glowing brighter. Finally pulling free they looked at each other, Dean’s eyes changing back to the familiar green as the glow of Castiel’s grace died down slowly. The wind increased in speed as the light above the bed got stronger, sparks flying across the room as the ancient spell began to work.

“Dean, the spell….it’s working!” Cas shouted as the noise increased in the room. Dean grinned as they both looked down at Katy and Sara on the bed.

“What happens now?” he called out as he carefully moved out of Katy, watching as Castiel did the same, both of them struggling to be heard above the wind. Katy and Sara were both still unconscious as the light got brighter, a low humming building up in the room making the windows shake. As the volume of the humming got higher and higher, the whole cabin felt like it was shaking.

“Cas?” Dean shouted as he looked around at the glass cracking in the windows.

Without answering, Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed, lying on top of him. He pulled Sara close to him, reaching over to pull Katy close to Dean.

“Cas! What’s going to happen?” Dean shouted as he wrapped one arm around Katy.

Castiel’s eyes began to glow again as he concentrated for a second, as the walls of the cabin began to vibrate, the bed shaking under them as the humming got louder. Chanting in Enochian, Castiel held on tightly to Dean and Sara his eyes glowing brightly as two enormous black wings sprang from his shoulders. Dean gasped as he looked up, a flood of desire flowing through him as Castiel carefully folded his wings around Katy, Sara and Dean.

Castiel continued chanting in Enochian as the wind got higher, his eyes glowing brightly as his wings cocooned them all from the chaos and noise of the room, the ancient magic of the spell tearing through the walls of the cabin as if they were tissue paper.

There was an ear shattering crack of thunder and the light above the bed became incandescent as the first part of the spell ripped through the cabin. The windows exploded, glass flying across the room, shelves falling to the floor as the humming noise peaked and then slowly faded away. Castiel stopped chanting as the wind began to die down, his eyes still glowing as his wings tightened around the four of them.

“Cas….”Dean said breathlessly as he looked at him, crying out as Castiel kissed him, nipping gently at Dean’s lip as he pulled away.

“It worked….Dean….my righteous man…it worked!” Castiel fought back tears as they kissed again, his wings brushing softly around them, still protecting them from the ancient magic, keeping his hunter safe as he had always promised to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the first part of the spell definitely worked....time for part two which I think Dean and Cas will be looking forward to *sniggers loudly whilst grinning*.....
> 
> Jensen and Misha will be making an appearance in the next chapter (alternative versions of them, so no wives or children)
> 
> I can't believe it took me so long to update this, I did go to Asylum 14 this year and got photo ops with Misha and Jensen (still not recovered and Misha smelt so good that I cried afterwards!) and I think that might have messed with my ability to write....and of course real life gets in the way!
> 
> Feel free to comment, I'd love to know what everyone thinks :)


	8. “Well hello handsome!  Oh this is going to be such fun!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first part of the spell, Jensen and Misha are brought to the cabin for the second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck....I UPDATED! A combination of real life and writer's block has stopped me for so long but I think I've broken through it finally, so here's the next chapter, (and this story is set around the time that Dean became a demon and let's just pretend that Season 10 and 11 have not happened!)
> 
> And before anyone shouts at me in the comments (because I have been shouted at once by somebody who pointed out that apparently Dean and Castiel would never do anything like this) think of my version of these characters as a type of "French Mistake" version - and I mean no disrespect to Misha and Jensen's wives and children but in this little universe of mine, both Jensen and Misha are unmarried with no children (Jensen is bisexual and Misha is pansexual) and are very happy together.
> 
> Ok, lecture over....please read and enjoy!

Sharing one last lingering kiss, Dean reached out tentatively towards Castiel’s wing, “Can I….is it alright if I….” he said quietly.

Castiel smiled, “Yes,” he said softly, biting back a groan as Dean’s fingers ran through his feathers gently.

“Oh…did that hurt? Sorry…I…” Dean stopped as he felt Castiel’s hips rock gently into him, listening as Castiel gasped.

Dean grinned as he slowly dragged his fingers through the feathers again, watching as Castiel’s back arched and he growled low in his throat.

“Dean….” Castiel said hoarsely, his eyes beginning to glow, “Later,” he said firmly, carefully lifting his wings away from them. There was a slight shimmer in the air as the wings faded out of sight, Dean frowning as they disappeared.

Castiel pulled away and looked around the now wrecked bedroom, there was debris everywhere, glass scattered across the floor and large holes in the walls and ceiling. Shelves were hanging in pieces along the wall, the carefully placed posters and pictures had been shredded.

“I did not expect the first part of the spell to be so powerful, we will have to ward this room before continuing.” Castiel said calmly.

Dean looked up and winced at the sorry state of the cabin, “Cas….we can’t leave the cabin like this,” he said frowning.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, “Have you forgotten I’m an angel of the Lord Dean?” he said, as he closed his eyes for a second, before looking around the now restored room, with a smug smile.

“Show off!” Dean said, giggling as Castiel glared playfully at him.

They were interrupted by a soft groan from Katy, who had sat up slowly, holding onto her head as she whimpered. Dean turned and wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she blinked at him, looking totally confused.

“36….36” she said, frowning, her voice hoarse.

“Huh?” Dean said, turning to look at Castiel, “36?”

“That’s the first part of the location of the amulet,” Castiel said breathlessly as he looked at Dean.

“36….36…uhh…” Katy said again, scowling as she tried to say something else, her frustration clear on her face.

Castiel smiled, “It’s the spell Katy, that’s the first part of the co-ordinates. It’ll wear off in a minute or so.”

Katy nodded as she reached out and pulled a sheet around her quickly, blushing as Dean chuckled. Castiel turned as he heard Sara moan, helping her to sit up as she looked around the room in confusion.

“41….41” Sara said quietly before scowling as she tried to speak again, “41…uhhh…41?”

She let out a small squeak as Castiel hugged her, his eyes fixed on Dean as he struggled not to cry.

“Dean….it’s working, the spell…..you’re going to be alright,” he said breathlessly, still holding onto Sara as she wrapped a sheet around herself,

 

The four of them sat on the bed, Castiel unable to take his eyes off Dean as they hugged Katy and Sara, his blue eyes still glowing slightly as he waited for everyone to recover from the effects of the spell.

Katy cleared her throat and concentrated for a second, “Dean?” she said hesitantly, smiling in relief as she said something other than the number 36. “Did…did the spell work?” she asked softly, blushing as she looked at Sara.

Dean grinned as he hugged her, his eyes fixed on Castiel, “Yeah, it worked,” he said.

“41….oh come on….oh!” Sara said, giggling as the spell finally wore off. “So…what happens now?” she asked looking up at Castiel.

Castiel glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised as he began to smile, “Remember the list I wrote?” he said, his smile deepening into a smirk as Sara blushed furiously, “Uhh….uhhh….I get to sleep with Misha?” she said, her voice high and shaky.

“And I get to sleep with Jensen?” Katy added, taking a deep breath.

Castiel nodded, “Then I will have my hunter,” he said, his voice low and possessive, his eyes glowing as he looked at Dean, one hand reaching out to caress Dean’s shoulder.

“Ok….I think I need to have a shower before….we…um…see Jensen and Mish….Sara, shall we?” Katy said quickly, pulling the sheet closer as she began to move away from Dean. Sara reluctantly moved away from Castiel, keeping her sheet wrapped around her she got off the bed and followed Katy out of the bedroom.

She closed the door softly behind her, taking a deep breath as she leaned against the wall for a few seconds, “Holy fuck,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief as she looked at Katy.

“Well, that was Castiel, an angel of the lord, Sara,” Katy said with a smirk as Sara began to giggle.

The two girls stumbled their way along the corridor as they laughed, muffled shouts of “Angel!” and “He raised me from Perdition” filling the air as they reached the bathroom.

After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Katy whooped in triumph as she got the first shower, throwing her sheet over Sara’s head as she closed the screen.

“Oh very funny!” Sara called out over the sound of running water as Katy laughed. Sara dropped the sheet into the laundry hamper and sat down on a stool, still smiling as she waited, humming Cherry Pie.

 

 

Dean moaned softly as he breathed in the indefinable scent of Castiel, a curious mixture of ozone and rain flooding his senses as Castiel held him. “Dean, we should be preparing for the second part of the spell,” Castiel said softly as Dean shook his head.

“Cas….just a few minutes more,” Dean sighed as Castiel pulled away.

“Dean, I have to go and collect Jensen and Misha and bring them here. We’ll be together soon, my hunter, I promise,” Castiel smiled as Dean growled under his breath, his eyes flashing to black for a few seconds.

Castiel stood up, smirking as Dean’s eyes swept over him, then with a soft click, both he and Dean were clean and dressed, the bed behind them freshly made. “Cas, I’d rather have had you in the shower,” Dean grumbled as he looked down at his jeans and t-shirt. He gasped as Castiel pinned him to the wall, moaning as he felt Castiel’s hips roll against him, his breath hot on his neck.

“Next time Dean, be patient,” Castiel said, his voice low and commanding as he stood back, watching as Dean licked his lips slowly.

 

 

“Oh please don’t stop!” Katy said loudly as Dean and Cas spun around to face the door, Dean blushing as he saw the two girls smirking, “It was just getting good!” Fighting back his own laughter, Castiel walked over to the door watching as Katy and Sara giggled, holding onto each other as Dean’s blush deepened.

“I have to prepare the second part of the spell, are you both ready for me to collect Jensen and Misha?” Castiel asked, his eyes glowing with mischief as Katy and Sara grinned.

“Bring it on Cas!” Sara said, nudging Katy happily, “Are you bringing them here or downstairs?”

“Here. We don’t have that much time left today before we have to complete the third part of the spell,” Castiel said calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Sara nodded before stepping closer and hugging Castiel, “We’ll be ready Cas, don’t worry,” Katy smiled as Sara stepped back. With a last look at Dean, Castiel disappeared, the faint noise of wings the only indication that he had been there.

 

“How long will he….” Katy’s voice faltered and stopped as the sound of wings filled the air. She looked up and bit back a fangirl squeal as she looked at the unmistakeable figures of Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins, both of them in wearing suits, standing on either side of Castiel.

Misha’s head tilted to one side in a typically Castiel-like gesture as he looked at Dean who was leaning against the wall, one ankle crossed in front of the other. He looked over at Jensen with a wicked smile, “Well hello handsome! Oh this is going to be such fun!” he said gleefully, “I always wanted to have a threesome with two of you Jen, oooohhh, the possibilities!

Jensen grinned, “Mish, you are completely insatiable,” he said, his Texan accent strong as he shook his head.

Misha giggled, “I didn’t hear you complaining last night, all I heard was oh yes Mish, harder, harder!” he grinned as Jensen blushed, “Oh come on Jen, we both know when I’ve got my tongue in your...” Misha yelled as Jensen lunged at him, running behind Castiel laughing as Jensen tried to grab him.

Castiel shook his head and stepped forward, holding Jensen back as Misha danced in front of him. “As I explained to you both earlier, we don’t have much time,” he said firmly.

Misha and Jensen stood still and nodded in agreement before turning to look at Katy and Sara. “Sorry, we’re a bit wound up, we were at a party, I suppose we’d better be serious for a while,” Misha said softly.

Jensen stepped forward, “Hi, so who’s who?” he said with a gentle smile. Sara nudged Katy, grinning as she watched her friend trying not to drool as she looked at Jensen and glanced over at Dean, her eyes wide.

Taking a deep breath, Katy pointed at herself, her hand shaking a little, “Uhh…I’m Katy….hi” she stammered a little, feeling herself blush as Jensen took her hand and without any warning pulled her into a hug. “And that must make you Sara,” Misha said with a grin as he hugged her, laughing as she let out a little squeal.

 

Castiel watched with a small smile, before pulling out his angel blade as he walked over to one corner of the room. Dean watched intently as Castiel carefully cut into his arm, using his blood to draw complicated sigils along the walls, chanting softly in Enochian.

“Umm….Castiel?” Sara said hesitantly, “What are you doing?”

“I have to ward the room before you begin the second part of the spell, the ancient magic can be a little powerful,” Castiel said calmly. “When the first part of the spell began to work, your room and most of the upper level of the cabin was damaged.”

Katy frowned as she looked around the room, “It looks fine to me,” she said.

“I restored the damage while you and Katy were unconscious,” Castiel said as he moved onto the next wall.

“Unconscious?” Misha said, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Castiel, “Was that from the spell?”

“That and the intense orgasms that they experienced,” Castiel said with a smirk as Katy and Sara blushed.

“That good huh?” Misha said with a grin, his blue eyes shining as he openly ogled Castiel, “Now that sounds like a challenge to me, what do you think Jen?”

“Oh I think we’re up to it, Mish,” Jensen said with a smirk as they both turned to look at Katy and Sara, their hands outstretched.

“Shall we?” Misha said, loosening his tie, his blue eyes glowing with mischief as he stepped towards Sara, “Come on, I don’t bite….hard,” he laughed as he pulled Sara closer. She took a deep breath, gasping softly at the delicious scent of cinnamon and watermelon, the combination making her head spin as Misha held her, running his hands gently down her back.

Katy looked up into Jensen’s impossibly green eyes as he held her closely, one hand gently tucking her hair behind her ear. He grinned as an almost inaudible whimper escaped her, her legs feeling weak as she watched him lick his lips, her hands tightening in his shirt.

 

Castiel painted the last symbol on the wall, and with one last Enochian phrase, the sigils glowed brightly before disappearing, the wound on his arm now healed. “The room is warded, it should be safe to begin the second part of the spell.” He waited for a response for a few seconds until he turned around, frowning.

Both Katy and Sara were clinging to Misha and Jensen as they kissed, the only sounds were of soft moans as hands began to explore under various items of clothing.

Dean chuckled softly as he walked towards Castiel, “Maybe we should leave them to it Cas,” he said with a grin, “Looks like they know what to do.” Castiel nodded as he took hold of Dean’s hand, his fingers softly caressing his wrist as they looked at each other.

“Misha, Jensen?” Castiel said loudly, waiting until both men finally looked at him, “Don’t forget what we discussed earlier, both of you have to be holding hands when you orgasm otherwise the second part of the spell will not work. Please…this has to….” he stopped as he looked at Dean for a second, his fingers tightening around Dean’s hand, the words trapped in his throat as he fought back tears.

“We won’t forget,” Jensen said softly, “We know what to do Cas,” he said smiling reassuringly.

Castiel nodded, “Thank you….I just can’t lose…I…can’t live without….” he dropped his head down as he lost the battle with his tears. A few seconds later, Castiel found himself surrounded and being held by Dean, Misha, Jensen, Katy and Sara, as they comforted him. The room was silent apart from the murmured reassurances and the occasional muffled sob as Castiel clung to Dean, the warmth of everyone calming him.

Unable to help himself, Dean began kissing Castiel’s neck softly, breathing in the indescribable scent of his angel. Soon they were lost in each other, the heat between them building as they kissed, Dean moaning as he felt Castiel’s hands quickly unfastening his jeans. Castiel growled low in his throat as he tugged the jeans down lower, “Mine,” he snarled as Dean clung to him.

Misha, Jensen, Katy and Sara, now pushed to one side, stood there almost unable to move. As Castiel growled again and pushed Dean against a wall, his blue eyes beginning to glow, it was Misha who finally found his voice,

“Uh….Castiel?” he said hesitatingly. “Not that I’d love to sit and watch you two getting it on, but the spell said that it’s me and Jen next….um…not you and Dean?”

Katy and Sara managed not to laugh when Castiel practically whined as he reluctantly pulled away from Dean, his eyes still glowing as he glared at Misha.

“Cas….he’s right….we have to wait,” Dean gasped out the words as he held onto Castiel.

There was a long moment of silence as Castiel looked back at Dean, biting at his bottom lip before sighing in frustration and taking a step back.

“Fine,” he practically growled out the word as he took hold of Dean’s hand, “Don’t forget that you and Jensen must be holding hands when you orgasm, the wards should prevent the spell from causing any damage to the cabin.”

Misha and Jensen nodded as Castiel pulled Dean from the room, grinning as Dean clung to his jeans with his other hand, holding them up as he was practically dragged from the room. As the door slammed shut the room erupted into giggles at the sound of Dean yelling for Castiel to slow down.

“Oh my god….I think Castiel is going to pound Dean through the mattress….I knew that he was a bottom, just like you Jen!” Misha said gleefully.

Jensen threw his head back laughing before he caught hold of Katy gently, leading her towards the bed, watching as Sara boldly took Misha’s hand as she walked over to the other side. There was a moment of silence as Katy grabbed the iPod and selected a new play list, the air filling with the opening chords of AC/DC’s “You Shook Me All Night Long”. By the time the first chorus began, the floor was getting covered in discarded crumpled clothing, and the second verse was almost drowned out by loud moans and gasped out “oh my gods” as Katy and Sara took control of the second part of the spell.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to be a little fluffy at the end with Castiel getting upset, I have no control over these characters and tend to sit here shouting at my laptop, "No....that's not what I wanted you to do, get back and do as your writer tells you!" 
> 
> I do think that Castiel would be a little overwhelmed at being so close to curing Dean and of course, FINALLY claiming his hunter......*wanders off as mind helpfully provides images of upcoming bed scene*....*loud whimpering"......
> 
> Enough of that....I have to go and write the next chapter....with Jensen and Misha, Katy and Sara.....*evil grin*....!!!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine and please comment if you want to :)
> 
> And a tiny spoiler....the character tags may be changing for the next chapter...I wonder who else is going to need to join in with this spell????


End file.
